


Dark Moon

by Hartmann0987



Series: dark moon [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Romance, witchs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmann0987/pseuds/Hartmann0987
Summary: The aspect of the night in the hands of the tiny master evil, and a Scarlet witch that has her eye set on him too. what could happen from such an event? And what would happen if the Scarlet witch gets her way? The aspect of Night will have to unlock secrets about him, his past, and where he belongs.
Relationships: Veigar/OC
Series: dark moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640050
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, this is my first fanfic so any feedback would be nice, and I hope you enjoy my story, please keep in mind I sometimes have a nasty habit of leave a word or two out by mistake, and my spelling isn't the best.
> 
> but anyway I hope you enjoy^^

Nix was chained and bound in a place he didn’t know, the moon’s shined through the only barred window. The moon was always there when he needed it. All he had on, besides his chains, were some torn trousers. He didn’t have much movement, the chains made sure of that. He was cold, he’s body ached, not much was going through his head, all he could think and say was “why…?” his voice was weak, he even found it hard to breath. He tried to remember how he got here, but he was drawing a blank. He was at home with the lunari, he was alone, but he was at home. “The aspect of night” they called him, whatever that meant… the night was the very thing that hid the lunari and kept them safe. A Yordle as an aspect was heard of. Sure Nix was named after the goddess of night, but he didn't have any relation to her, at least he didn’t think so. At first he thought he was in some kind of Solari prison, but that idea was quickly cast aside when he looked up and saw another yordle on the over side of the bars, his face was hard to see the only thing he could were piercing yellow eyes, he’s hat covered his ears, he was holding a staff in one hand and wear a huge gantlet in the other. Nix didn’t need to look at the rest of him, he already knew who this yordle was. “Veigar...” Nix said, his voice still weak, Veigar glared at Nix for a moment then said “Yes I have need of you.” Nix thought for a moment, he looked at Veigar very closely and saw just how tortured Veigar was, Nix could always see these things at a first glance. He could see how much Veigar suffered by the hands of someone else or something. Nix didn’t have much to say to Veigar, but one thing stuck out. Nix didn’t think, he just said it. “Are you okay?” Veigar was taken aback, his eyes widened, that question caught him off guard “what are playing at-” “Mordekaiser can’t hurt you anymore.” Surprised then turned into anger, Veigar slammed his hand on the cell bars, which gave Nix a jump “Silence your tongue!” Veigar yelled, Nix just lowered his head, not much else he could do. There was a small moment of silence then “I’m sorry” Nix said. Veigar just glared at Nix, debating whether or not to blast him with dark magic. “That mouth of yours just earned you more time in those chains.” Nix didn’t say anything after that, this type of reaction was normal for him. He just watched as Veigar left him there. Nix found himself alone again in a cold and in an unfamiliar place, Then he heard them, “the children of night” they called themselves. Nix just called them “Clara Dolls” , Clara, a word meaning clear. The reason for that word is because their intentions were always clear, to make him feel worse than he already does. And the reason he called them dolls is because that’s just simply how they looked, they look like dolls. They never had anything nice to say “look at him now” one said in a hushed tone “that useless good for nothing” said another, they giggled in delight of Nix’s misery “can’t keep a secret to save his life.” The Clara Dolls danced and singed all while mocking him. Nix tried to ignore them like he always does, but this time he didn’t want to hear it “just leave me alone this time.” To Nix’s surprise they stopped, they even started to leave, but not before saying one last word in that same hushed tone “kill joy” Nix just thought they wanted to have the final say, he wouldn’t put it past them. Once again he was alone, maybe they were good for something after all.

Veigar returned to his throne, he was lost in thought. He pondered on what Nix said “are you okay?” ‘what a thing to say’ Veigar thought to himself ‘locked up in chains and he’s more concerned about me? Foolish’ Veigar sat in his throne for sometime leaving Nix down in his cell, how he was so nice to Veigar was bizarre and how he knew about his torment by Mordekaiser’s hand, something no one should know. A decade he spent in that horrible prison for a crime he didn’t commit. A yordle wouldn’t even last a year by themselves let alone ten. Veigar didn’t even have the luxury of a cell window. The only light he ever saw was the torch of the guard to give him his daily beatings and lashings, Veigar had maggots in his opened wounds that he couldn’t clean. There were so many times he wished for death and there were times where that wish almost came true. Then she came, the witch, at least that’s what he thought she was. Her hair was red as was her robe, she was carrying a torch which burned a bright red. She looked like a yordle, but Veigar knew she wasn’t. She walked down to Veigar’s cell and stopped in front of the cell door. Her voice was like silk, she made him an offer, one wish for anything he wants, in return for a favor. At first Veigar didn’t believe it, but his words moved faster than he had time to think “I-I want to power, find my own strength and… and get out of here.” she smiled and walked off and said “tomorrow afternoon.” and as she said, tomorrow afternoon he was free leaving everyone there behind. He set out and found his own power, dark magic. He even captured a few cities and found his old guard that caused him so much pain. Veigar laughed hysterically while the guard begged and pleaded. Years after that, Veigar’s territory grow and continues to expand, he’s hurt many people, killed even more. Now the witch was back ready to call in that favor, she wanted Nix, she wanted the Aspect of night. Veigar plans on up holding his end of the deal. In the end he found out her name along with what she is. Hecate Goddess of witchcraft. Veigar’s interest was pecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi^^ so one thing I should explain is Veigar never really captured any cities, that's just what he thinks is going on in his mind, Veigar tries to do evil, but always comes up a little short (heehee) and ends up doing things that help all the nearby villages, of course, they play along, just to make sure Veigar continues doing what he's doing.  
> 
> 
> P.s the artwork in this chapter is done by me, so you all will get an idea what a character looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it^^

The sun was up, for Nix it was time for him to sleep. Nix was always up at night with the other Lunari, they had to move during the night to hide from the Solari, so they slept during the day. Although it was hard to sleep in these chains, Nix was so tired all he wanted was to sleep. He was starting to doze off when “fort da, fort da, fort da” The Clara dolls were back and there were making so much noise. Nix groaned and looked out of the other side of the bars, what he saw baffled him, the dolls were throwing tomatoes at each other like they were snowballs. “Fort da, fort da, fort da!” and that chanting was enough to make your head throb. Nix couldn’t even hear himself think let alone sleep. “Knock it off.” Nix said, and like before they stopped, but they didn’t leave. Instead they lined up outside his cell, whispering to each other. Nix couldn’t hear what they were saying this time, He had no idea if they were mocking, calling him a “killjoy”, or if they're just planning on what to do next. The clara dolls all had the same face, but a different clothes style, they also had their own personality. What creeped Nix out the most about them was their never changing smile, no matter what mood they were in that smile was always there on every single one of them. Nix even knew how many of them there are, fifteen, but one was missing, that one always kept to herself, she was nice, she was gone. “One of you is missing.” the Clara Dolls stopped there whispering and stared at Nix “she’s late” one said “she’s always been late ever since he died.” Nix froze, he knew who they were talking about. “She’s not here because he’s not here.” they continued “that’s not me fault-” Nix was interrupted  
“she’s gone because he’s dead.”  
“He’s dead because of him”  
“He died because of Nix”  
“Your fault.”  
“Your fault!”  
“Your FAULT!!”  
The Dolls were bad, but never this bad, they just got loader and loader. Some shouted while some laughed. Till now they’ve always spoken in hushed tones, but now they’re screaming their heads off. The screaming continued until tears started to swell up in Nix’s eyes  
“YOUR FAULT!!!”  
“YOUR FAULT!!!”  
“YOUR FAULT!!!”  
“I-I-I-I don’t...” Nix couldn’t find the words, then one of the dolls said something that quickly turned sadness into anger. “you weren’t even that important to him” The tears stopped flowing, Nix was enrage, and he was going to make that clear to them.  
“WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!?!! AT LEAST SHE KNEW WHEN TO KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT!!!!” Nix screamed, The Clara Dolls went silent, they stood there for a short while, then one by one they started to leave, they left without a sound, but just before the last one left they, in that same hushed tone said “We’re sorry” and they were gone. That threw Nix for a loop, they never said they were sorry for anything. The dungeons doors began to open, Veigar was coming. The Clara Dolls left behind a mess when they left, Nix couldn’t explain the mess of tomatoes everywhere, not like he needed to explain anything to Veigar. Veigar made it down the stairs and said “Well, I hope a little bit more time in those chains has-” Veigar stopped and had a look around seeing the mess around the cells, he then looked at Nix, giving him a nasty glare. “Don’t look at me, couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Nix said holding up his chains. Veigar just continued to glare at him “then who, prey tell, did?” Nix just shrugged,”It was like this when I woke up” obviously Nix was lying through his teeth, he couldn’t exactly say a whole bunch of dolls did it now could he? Veigar of course, didn’t believe it, but they were more pressing matters to attend to. “I trust that cell isn’t to your liking?” Veigar mocked, Nix just rolled his eyes and sighed “Not any different from any other prison I’ve been in.” Veigar raised a brow, not the answer he was expecting. “You were in this kind of situation before?” Nix just nodded, it was then Veigar noticed, Nix had the same expression from last night, it was one of despair, or agony, it clearly wasn’t one of joy, but of depression, not defeated, but like he his accepted what happening to him “Explain” Veigar demanded, Nix looked up at him, thought for a moment, then sighed. “ Okay so, you know how the Solari don’t like the Lunari, because they think we’re heretics? Well sometimes they find us and lock us up. I can’t tell you how my times I’ve been in a Solari prison, locked up, chained, bound, beaten, bruised, bloodied…” Veigar felt remorse for Nix, which was odd for him. Veigar has never cared for some prisoner’s sap story, but this one hit a little bit too close to home. “I’ve escaped many times, only to be captured again and be punished for even thinking about it. I did spend most of my time outside those prisons and helped out the Lunari, but there were times where they would capture me and make me hurt.” Veigar didn’t know what to say or what to think, he understood exactly how that felt, and here he was making Nix go through it again. Now that Veigar thought about it, Yordles normally can’t be alone for a long period of time without going insane or worse dying. It was a miracle that Veigar survived those ten years of imprisonment, Nix was on mount Targon for much longer without seeing another Yordle. That must be one of the benefits of being an aspect. Nix looked up at Veigar again and frowned. “You’re in pain” that comment threw Veigar for a loop. Nix was going through the same pain he’s felt time and time again and he’s concerned with how Veigar’s feeling? “How can you possibly know how I feel!? Fool.” There was anger in Veigar’s voice, Nix looked away from Veigar and said “the day knows all your truths, but the Night, the Night knows all your secrets.” Veigar raised an eyebrow, He thought that was an unusual way of putting it. “I see…and what else do you know?” Nix just shrugged “not much else besides that”  
“Hmm” Veigar didn’t have much to say, Nix knew much, but he didn’t know everything, which is good for Veigar. The last thing he needs is for Nix to find out why he’s here, but why be so nice with what he does know? Why be kind to someone who took you from your home? It didn’t make sense to Veigar. Being concerned for him didn’t make sense to him. Veigar thought for a moment before making a decision “I have an offer” Nix looked back up at Veigar confused. “What… kind of offer?” Veigar shook his head, ‘what am I doing?’ he thought to himself “You don’t have to stay in that cell.” Nix tilted his head and said “what do you mean?” Veigar was a little hesitant ‘what am I doing!? He’s my prisoner! Don’t show mercy to a Prisoner!!’ Veigar’s thoughts were scattered, he couldn’t focus on one thing.  
‘Let him rot in that cell!’  
‘He’s not worth my time!’  
‘Just let him rot.’  
Veigar couldn’t think like this,he couldn’t keep his thoughts together, it was hard for him to keep his composure, but one thought spoke out more clearly than the rest.  
‘I can’t hurt him’  
that thought ringed out until it was the only one that could be heard. It was now easier to hold his composure. When he looked back at Nix he was now more confused than before, but before Nix could be a word in Veigar spoke up “you will be able to move freely around the castle, but won’t be able to leave the grounds, is that understoo-”  
“I want a bed” Nix blurted out before Veigar could finish. Veigar blinked a few times then sighed “that... can be arranged” Nix’s face light up “and… a fresh change of clothes?” Veigar groned  
“Fine… anything else?” Nix could see that Veigar was getting annoyed “No, that’s all”  
“Good” Veigar hissed “but don’t forget, you’re still my prisoner is that clear?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Good, now… let’s get you out of those chains.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi^^, sorry this one took a while, I did struggle with this one a bit, I also tried to make longer than the last two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy^^
> 
> one more thing I wanted to show people what Nix looked like, so I posted a picture of him at the end of the chapter. Now I should note that the artwork wasn't done by me, it was done by Quantumyordle on twitter.

Nix was thrilled to finally have a bed, the room wasn’t too bad either. Nix slept the whole day and night away, Nix dreamt that was still back with the Lunari living a normal life, well as normal as one can with the Lunari. Nix liked that life, he didn’t know many people, but the people he did know him were kind and nice. Diana with even there, the aspect of the moon, Nix thought she didn’t have feelings at first, but the more he came to know the more he realized she was just a little stoic. She was even there in the dream, the missing doll, she was nice, she’s not like the other dolls. She was talking to someone, Nix didn’t know who though. Nix went to take a closer look. As he moved closer more details became visible. It became clear that this person was a yordle. Nix got closer and closer, then she noticed Nix, she giggled then quickly ran past him, “hey!” Nix said as he turned around. He wanted to go after her, but was stopped when someone’s hand was placed on his head. “Hey there Nixy '' Nix froze in place, that voice, that voice was all too familiar, a voice of a loved one long thought gone. A tear ran down Nix’s face “it’s been a long time hasn’t it?” Nix didn’t know what to say, the words were caught in his throat. More tears flowed down his cheek “I’m… I’m sorry I-I-I-” Nix was cut off “Now what did I say about apologizing so much? And what’s with the water works? You’re too cute to be crying like that.” Hearing his voice again only made the tears flow faster, Nix tried to wipe them away the best he could. “R-right..” the strange Yordle sigh and pat Nix on the head “Oh Nixy, what am I going to do with you?” the Yordle then took his hand away from Nix’s head. Nix didn’t want him to pull his hand away, he wanted to continue feeling his touch knowing he may not feel it again. Nix quickly turned around, but before he could see the Yordle’s face, but before Nix could even get a glimpse, he woke up “Aster!!!” Nix shouted into the empty room. It took a few minutes for Nix to realize where he was, the room that Veigar gave him. Nix sat up and rubbed the side of his face still wet from his tear. He looked out the window...the morning of the next day, he slept all day and all night, his body most have needed the rest. Nix wiped away what was left of the tears, then got out of bed, he rubbed his neck where Veigar placed that charm. As Veigar explained it would tell him Nix’s every location to him, so leaving wasn’t an opinion. Nix didn’t know what to do, he figured he’d have a look around the castle, not like he had anything better to do. Nix put on a change of clothes, which he was also thrilled to have. ‘Wonder where he got these’ Nix thought to himself ‘or did he just have them laying around’ When Nix was fully clothed he went to open the door, but was stopped when he heard arguing on the other side. “What do you mean you gave someone my room!!?” it was a girl’s voice  
“It wasn’t yours to begin with you foolish witch!!!” that voice clearly belonged to Veigar  
“But it’s the room I use when I come here!”  
“Which you’re never welcomed here anyway!”  
“Oh don’t be silly.” Nix could hear them coming closer to the door, not that Nix was worried, whoever this was they didn’t sound bad, If anything they sounded kinda childish, which irritated him a little. Nix just waited for them to come in, so he sat down on the bed and waited.  
“Do you think he likes games? Maybe he likes Tag! Oh OH! Maybe he likes, hide and seek!!”  
“My Prisoner will NOT play games with the likes of you!” Nix would like to avoid that if possible, he wasn’t in the mood to play anything.  
“Prisoner? Is he a bandit or some kind of warlord like the last guy?” Bandit? Warlord? What was she talking about? Is that the kind of people Veigar usually captures?  
“He is no Bandit, he is an aspect!! Now Leave my Castle before I-”  
“Leave!? But you’re always by yourself. It’s not good for a yordle to be alone for so long.” Veigar was alone in his own Castle? He didn’t have any guards or servants? Now that Nix thought about it when Veigar was escorting him to his room, he didn’t see anyone else, It was just him and Veigar. Nix found that odd, then again, when he was still in his cell he didn’t see any guards. Nix was deep in thought when he noticed, they stopped talking. “Did they go somewhere?” Nix said as he got up. Nix walked to the door to try to open it, to see if they really did leave. When Nix got close to the door, it swung open hitting Nix right in the nose. Nix fell down, holding his nose. Nix laid flat on his back “Agh!”  
“Surprise!! Oh uh… Sorry” Nix Looked up at his “attacker”, she was a yordle, her fur was purple, she had long hair, her robe and hat were red, she was holding a staff, and a fae was sitting on top of it. Veigar fellowed in after her, he looked like he was going to say something to her, but before he could he saw Nix. Nix sat up and took his hand away from his nose and looked at it, he was bleeding. Veigar looked at the other yordle with fury in his eyes. “Reckless Witch! This is why I never like having you over Lulu!” lulu, that was her name, Nix knew that Name, Lulu The Fae Sorceress, he never much cared for her, he thought she was reckless, and that she’d do anything for a good time with her Fae Pix. Lulu was going to brush it off and ask Nix to play a game, but after Veigar said he never liked having her here, she almost started to cry. Veigar helped Nix to his feet “oh um, thanks, but I can get up on my own.” Nix said, Veigar listened, but he still helped him to much of Nix’s surprise. Once Nix was on his feet, Veigar glared at Lulu.  
“I’m sorry…” Lulu said in a shallow voice. Veigar was going to say something, but was interrupted by Nix.  
“No, I’m sorry.” Lulu and Veigar shared a look of confusion. “You didn’t mean to hurt me like that, you just wanted to play a game right?” Lulu nodded “Well I Appreciate the offer, but I am in now mood to play anything, I’m sorry.” Lulu nodded once more and said “Okay” Veigar couldn’t understand why Nix was being so nice to Lulu, if this happened to him he would be furious and blast Lulu and Pix with dark magic and kick them out, only for them to return the next day. Veigar couldn’t understand why Nix is nice, why he’s so kind, why he cares so much for others. Veigar began to think to himself ‘I don’t understand this one at all. His kindness is off putting. I hate it... So then why... do I have this weird feeling in my chest?’ Veigar pondered that thought for a moment, then quickly dismissed the thought, fearing what that strange feeling might be. ‘Foolishness, I will have none of that!’  
“So… um can I stay?” Lulu asked.  
“You honestly think I’ll-”Veigar was interrupted by Nix placing a hand on his shoulder, Veigar just looked at Nix, it wasn’t the same mean glare that Veigar normally gives him, the look he gave him was calm. “I know you think she’s annoying, but be nice. I’m honestly not that crazy about her either.” Nix explained  
“Hey!” Lulu protested, Nix just told her to hush before continuing. “Look Veigar, I know you don’t hate her-” It was now Veigar’s turn to protest  
“Nonsense I-”  
“Shut It!” Nix said in a much more harsh tone, Veigar was taken aback, but kept his mouth shut.  
“What would happen if she disappeared tomorrow? Or you found her dead? What would happen? You would be alone. You wouldn’t have anyone left, hell you’re all alone in this castle as it is! Do you really want the only person who is willing to call a friend to just leave and never come back? Veigar you should know better than anyone that being alone for too long is a death sentence for us yordles. Are you willing to go through with that again?”  
Veigar wanted to object some many times, but that last part hit hard, a little too hard. Being alone again, like he was when he was locked up under Mordekaiser’s terrible rule. Veigar doesn’t even remember who he was before being imprisoned, what he does remember are stars, and blood, lots and lots of blood. Veigar placed a hand to his forehead as flashes of memories come flooding in. It was hard for him to focus, but it wasn’t too difficult to speak. Only a simple “No” Escaped Veigar’s lips. It wasn’t hard to see that Veigar was in pain, or at least he was struggling with something. Nix could tell something was wrong, “Veigar?” Veigar snapped out of those horrible thoughts and looked at Nix. Nix’s worried look made Veigar feel unusually, like he didn’t want to make Nix worry about him. That weird feeling in his chest was back. Veigar just brushed it off or tried to. “I’m fine” he said “if you say so.” Nix replied. Nix took his hand off of Veigar’s shoulder, Nix was worried, but if Veigar said he was fine, there wasn’t much he could do. Nix looked back at Lulu, and she was gone “where did she-”  
“We got bored, so we went to do something else!” Lulu said from down the hall. It was safe to say Nix was a little bit more than annoyed. Just a moment ago she was about to ball her eyes out, then in the next she was as happy as can and wandering off to look for something fun to do. She really was a child “can you believe her?” Nix said  
“I know… but she’s not bad company.” Veigar said in a somber tone. When veigar looked at Nix he saw a smile on his face, it was a gentle smile. This would be the first time he saw Nix smile. It made Veigar… happy, why was Veigar happy? He didn’t understand, ‘why do I feel this way?’ Veigar thought to himself ‘way does he make me feel this way?’ This whole thing was beyond Veigar, he just couldn’t understand. He needed some time to think  
“I’m… going to make sure she doesn’t break anything.” Veigar said, Nix just nodded and “Okay… well I’m here if you need me.” Veigar didn’t say anything and just left, Nix was now alone in his room again. He sighed and wiped his nose, he was still bleeding.  
“I should’ve asked him for a rag.”

Somewhere on the Shadow Isle, old naked women danced wildly around a giant crimson flame that danced just as wildly as the women. They chanted, sang, and praised the Scarlet witch, their Goddess Hecate. And behind them was a throne of a ruined castle, something that remained from a better time. The one sitting on the throne no one else but the Scarlet witch herself and beside her was a woman who looked out of place. Her hair was long and black, she wore a lab coat over her black dress, she had on red heels which clashed with the rest of her outfit. She adjusted her glasses before turning to Hecate. “I just love a good bonfire, don’t you Dorothy?”  
“Yes Mistress Hecate.” Dorothy, the witch of Logic, and one of Hecate’s right hands, she has footholds in both Zaun and Plitiover, always making sure magic still exists even in the world of science and progress. Dorothy had been by Hecate’s side for as long she can remember. Hecate has done things that Dorothy can’t understand, but never questions, although this Dorothy had to understand her plan, she had to ask questions. “Mistress, I have to ask, why are you after the aspect of Night, I can’t find the logic in this.” Hecate just laughed “Mistress?” then one of the old naked women cackled in delight  
“Our dearest Dorothy.” The old woman said  
“It’s only natural for our Scarlet queen to be curious about her future King.”  
The Crimson flame then grew brighter, revealing a vision. Something monstrous setting on top of the ruins of the immortal bastion, costing out endless night. It wasn’t clear what this monster looked like, but one thing was for certain, this Monster was Nix.  
“All hail our King of Night”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay chapter 4, hope you enjoy^^

A few days have passed, Nix grew to know the castle a little bit more. Some parts of the Castle were in ruins while other parts were completely preserved, it even had a library. It’s probably where Veigar holds all his spell books. There wasn’t much to do in the castle, and Veigar still hasn’t made it clear what he wants from Nix yet and it’s not like he can just ask him either. Nix also hasn’t seen the Clara dolls around lately, he just thought they were still mad at him, if they were mad at all. It honestly worried Nix, were they planning something? Or were they just trying to stay away, giving Nix some space, if that was the case it would be the nicest thing they have done for him since his childhood. They used to play games with him as a child, but as he grew up, they became more and more cruel. They never physically hurt him, but they knew just what to say to hurt him mentally. They must really hate adults.  
Right now Nix was just sitting on his bed, not knowing what he wanted to do. Nix layed back on his bed deep in thought, ‘not as bad as I thought it would be.’ Nix thought to himself ‘Is this how he treats all his prisoners? Or just me?’ this confused Nix, Veigar claims to be evil, even claims to be the master of it, but for someone who’s so evil he hasn’t really done anything that bad. Nix doesn't see Veigar as evil, but as someone who’s in pain, someone who's hurting, but doesn’t what to admit because it would cause him more suffering. Veigar may have taken him from the life he knew, but how can Nix hate someone who’s suffering so much? A new thought popped into Nix’s head. ‘Why do I like being around him so much?’ Nix sat up, wondering why a thought like that just appeared out of nowhere. He just tried to push it aside for now. Reading a book or two sounded good right about now, So Nix got up and left his room. He knew enough of the castle to find his way to the library. He hasn’t seen Veigar today, he wondered why that was? When Nix got there, he saw a yordle sitting at one of table reading a book, this yordle looked familiar though, he had black fur and had scars all over his arms and neck and one big one going down the side of his face, his eyes were a bright yellow, he had on a white shirt and brown trousers, those iron boots looked familiar however. “Veigar?” Nix asked, the yordle took a quick glance at Nix then back to his book. “What do you want?” Veigar asked back. “Oh! it is you, I barely recognized you. I’m not used to seeing you without your robe and hat.” Now that Nix thought about it, this would be the first time he’s seen Veigar’s face. That hat really does do a good job covering up most of his face. “Is that so?...” Veigar said “Why are you here?”  
“Just figured I'd read a book or two, not really that much to do around here.” Nix said as he walked in, Veigar glanced at Nix once again and looked back down at his book.  
“Fine” he said “just don’t bother me.” Veigar was holding up his head with his hand while he turned the page with the other. “O-okay.”Nix said meekly, Nix took a look around, it would help if some of the book covers weren’t blank. Nix finally settled on one, one that had a title, Nix read the title out loud to himself. “The Brothers Grimm” A book full of fairy tales, Nix figured he’ll give it a try, he picked up the book and sat down across from Veigar, which caused Veigar to look up with a confused look. “Oh um… you don’t mind do you? I figured you’d like the company.” Veigar glared at Nix before looking back down at his book, Nix just took that as a yes. Nix opened his book and began to read. Nix thought it was going to be one story, but it turned out to be many short stories, some were familiar and others were completely new to him. One story caught his eye, it was called “Beauty and the Beast”. A story about how a beautiful woman is held captive by a monster, who used to be a human prince. The story was a lot darker then he remembered it, but the ending stayed the same for the most part. Nix took a quick glance at Veigar and saw that he was staring at him. Veigar looked back down at his book when he noticed Nix looking at him, ‘weird’ Nix thought, he was going to continue reading his book when he saw Veigar’s wrist, it didn’t have any fur on it. His hand and arm had fur, apart from the scars, but his wrist lacked any fur. Nix looked at Veigar’s other wrist and it was the same, no fur to be found. Without thinking, Nix grabbed Veigar’s hand. Veigar looked at Nix, but he wasn’t annoyed, he was confused yes, but for the most part he didn’t mind. If Veigar didn’t know any better, he would say it felt… nice. Nix looked at Veigar’s wrist carefully and found it was one big scar. Nix took his other hand and slowly ran his fingers across the scar, Veigar flinched, but didn’t pull his hand away. Nix noticed him flinch and pulled his finger away. “Sorry” Nix said  
“It’s fine” Veigar said  
“Did… did Mordekaiser do this?”  
Veigar didn’t say anything at first, but he did have this look like he was in pain. Veigar didn’t want to think about the torment he was forced to go through, but he didn’t want to leave Nix without an answer. “The… shackles I was forced to wear...would often make my wrist bleed and… sometimes it would tear muscle… I’m lucky I can still move them.” Veigar said with a somber tone. Veigar’s never told anyone that before, not even Lulu. “I don’t even remember who I was... before…” It was hard for Veigar to talk about it, he didn’t like talking about it, he didn’t like talking about his weakness, but having Nix around made things easier. Veigar had that weird feeling in his chest again, he had no idea what this feeling was, but it wasn't bad. Without realizing it, Veigar was tightly holding onto Nix’s hand. Veigar pulled his hand away when he noticed that. ‘What am I doing?’ Veigar thought to himself  
“Sorry” Nix said, Veigar looked at him and didn’t like what he saw. That sad look that Nix always seemed to have, Veigar didn’t like it, he didn’t like seeing Nix sad. “Don’t be sorry I… I’m not used to being touched like that…”  
“Like what?” Nix asked. Veigar gave him a somber look, but didn’t say anything. He then closed his book and got up. “It’ll be dark soon… I’m heading to my chambers.”  
“Huh?” Nix looked out of the nearest window, and the sun was setting, it really was getting dark. Veigar took his book and started to leave. “O-oh um, you know where to find me if you need me.” Nix said, Veigar stopped for a moment then said “yeah...” then he left, leaving Nix alone. It was weird, but he wanted Veigar to come back, he didn’t want to be left alone again. Nix got up and thought about putting his book back up, but decided to hold on to it, he liked it and there was still so much to be read. ‘Guess I’m a sucker for fairy tales’ Nix thought to himself, he grabbed the book and brought it to his room. It was getting darker outside, fortunately Nix never had a problem seeing in the dark, one of the benefits of being the aspect of Night. Nix planned on reading the night away and that’s exactly what he did.

Later on in the Night, Veigar was having a restless sleep, he tossed and turned as if trying to get away from something. In his dream, it was dark, he was desperately looking for his staff as if his life depended on it, but it was nowhere to be found. Veigar ran fast and far running from something. “I can’t I can’t, not again! I can’t go back!!” Veigar said in a panic, the sound of giant step grew closer, almost deafening with every step. It was as if Veigar couldn’t get away fast enough, no matter how fast he ran the footsteps got closer and closer, the sound of metal on stone, a sound all too familiar to Veigar. He continued to run until he ran into a wall, “No no no no NO!” Veigar tried to feel for some kind of opening in the wall, looking for some kind of escape, but there was nothing that could help him, it was a dead end. The footsteps stopped, Veigar slowly turned around knowing fully well who was standing behind him. Veigar looked up and saw The Iron Revenant himself, Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser grabbed onto Veigar’s face and picked him up, Veigar kicked and grabbed at Mordekaiser’s hand trying to loosen his grip, but to no avail. Mordekaiser slammed Veigar into the wall behind, pain shot up his back from the impact. Veigar saw the Iron Revenant’s face through Mordekaiser fingers, the fear going through Veigar was overwhelming, tears were running down his face. “Listen well ” Mordekaiser said “My return to Runeterra will be soon, and I will be needing my pet back.”  
“n-No I-” Veigar tried to plead with Mordekaiser, no matter how pointless it maybe, but Mordekaiser tightened his grip, crushing Veigar’s head, but not breaking his skull. Veigar screamed from the pain.“Do not forget! You are mine no matter how far you think you’ve run. You will never escape my grasp.” Mordekaiser dropped Veigar and walked off, leaving Veigar trembling from fear, he couldn’t stand, his legs felt weak. “And I’ll make good use of that aspect of yours.” Mordekaiser said laughing through his words. Veigar froze, he was talking about Nix, he was going to hurt Nix like he hurt Veigar. Fear quickly turned into anger, Veigar stood up, pointed a finger at Mordekaiser and said “You stay away from Nix! Do you Understand me?! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!!!” Mordekaiser stopped in his tracks, Veigar expected the worst, but Mordekaiser didn’t do anything, all he said was “If you think you have the power to stop me, then by all means go ahead. I could use a good laugh.” Mordekaiser continued to walk away, Veigar wanted to blast Mordekasiser with dark magic, but without his staff there wasn’t much he could do, he was helpless. Veigar almost thought about chasing after him, but he felt something tugging at his arm, he heard someone's voice calling his name, then he felt his whole body shaking. The world around him began to fade.  
“Veigar?”  
Veigar woke up in his bed, he looked to his side and saw Nix. Nix had his hand placed on Veigar’s arm. “What are you doing here?” Veigar asked  
“I could hear you from down the hall, I thought something was wrong… were.. Were you having a nightmare?” Veigar was embarrassed by the question, because it was true, he was having a nightmare and here was Nix pulling him out of it, like a child having a bad dream needing his parents to come and save him. “That is no concern of yours! Now get out!” Veigar regretted those words as so as it came out of his mouth. Nix back away, “sorry” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Nix left without saying a word,  
“And don’t disturb me in my sleep again!” Veigar laid back down and turned over. His eyes began to swell up with tears, which he tried to wipe away. Veigar covered his mouth then said in a quiet tone “come back… I’m sorry…” Veigar said it again and again, but each he got quieter and quieter, as if trying to make sure no one hears him. Veigar said one last thing  
“Don’t leave me alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, Chapter 5 is almost done so, please wait if you can, It should be out tomorrow or hopefully sometime today^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go^^ sorry this took so long, I struggle a bit with this one, but here it is and I hope you like it^^

Nix’s head was throbbing, he didn’t know where he was. The last thing he remembers was he going back to his room after waking up Veigar from his nightmare, then something hit him on the back of his head, everything after that is a complete blank. Nix quickly found he couldn’t move his arms, he lifted his head to try to look around. It looked like he was in some kind of camp, Nix then tried to look at himself, he was tied to a wooden pole. “Where-” Nix tried to speak, but someone grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head back. “Finally awake are we?” Nix tried to look at who grabbed him, it looked like some kind of Noxian soldier, he was an older guy, his face had a few scars here and there. The Noxian soldier’s smile quickly faded once he got a good look at Nix, He then threw Nix’s head back down out of frustration. “This isn’t him!” The soldier said, This isn’t him? Does that mean they weren’t after Nix? But if not him then who? Were they after Veigar? If so, then why? “What do you mean it’s not him!?” A voice said where Nix couldn’t see. “A Yordle with black fur, that’s what you said, and That’s a yordle with black fur!”  
“And SCARS! The Yordle known Veigar has scars all over his body! And That thing doesn’t!!!” That thing? Well, At least now Nix knows where this Noxian’s stance on Yordles are, which wasn’t all that surprising for Noxians, they never had any respect for yordles, unless they have great amount of strength, but if you’re a normal Yordle going about your business don’t be surprised if a Noxian spits in your direction. This Noxian however, really has a real hatred for Yordles, Nix can feel it “you had a higher rank, didn’t you?” Nix said, The Noxian soldier turned his head towards him with an annoyed expression on his face. “And what do you know, Yordle.” The Noxian walked closer to Nix. “I know you take great pleasure in hurting anything you think is small and weak, and you seem to think yordles are just that, small and weak.” The Noxian was now standing over Nix. “you used to get away with tormenting yordle on every other on the street…” the Noxian squatted down to Nix’s level and took out a dagger and started to fiddle with it. “Go on” The Noxian said, Nix was a little hesitant, but continued, even if he might have been a little foolish. “One day you were out with your friends, and a Yordle walked by, he glanced your way paying you no mind. You didn’t like that, you told your friends to “watch this'', despite your friends' protest, you still tried to beat that yordle senseless, but your friends knew something you didn’t. That Yordle was a high ranking officer in the Noxian military, and the moment you put your hands on him, is when he started to beat you in to next week. In short, he kicked your ass. You were humiliated, then you were charged with assaulting a high ranking officer and demoted to a useless foot soldier.” Nix looked up at the Noxian foot soldier who was still fiddling with his dagger and said “you’re in a bit of a pathetic mess aren’t you?” The Foot soldier gave a slight chuckle to what Nix said, which confused Nix a bit, what did he find so funny? Then the Noxian grabbed Nix’s jaw and forced his mouth open, Nix tried to struggle out of it, but to no avail. Then he stuck his dagger in Nix’s mouth and pressed the blade against his tongue. “That’s a smart mouth you got there, let’s see if you’re still a smart ass without your tongue!” Nix struggled against the rope holding him down, he couldn’t even close his mouth, Nix even tried to kick the foot soldiers hands away, but his legs couldn’t reach. The blade cut the lower part of his lip and his jaw felt like it was going to break from the pressure. Nix was wishing he had kept his mouth shut, why did he always do this? His abilities always let him see people’s secrets, but the problem was, Nix couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. Nix could taste his own blood along with a sharp pain on his tongue, the Noxian really was going to cut it out. Then, just when Nix thought he was about to his tongue, the Noxian pulled out his dagger. Nix was confused but relieved at the same time, but then the Noxian trued Nix’s head to the side and rubbed his finger on the side of his neck “a tracking spell” the Noxian said, that’s right the charm that Veigar placed on him, which means Veigar knew were he was and may even be looking for him. “You must be really important for him to place a tracking spell on you like that.” what was the Noxian getting at? What was he planning? Nix didn’t like where this was going. “Guess you’ll make some pretty good bait.” Bait? He was going to use Nix as bait? He wanted Veigar, for whatever reason, and he was going to use Nix to get to him. Nix wanted no part in it, he then bit down on the Noxian’s hand, not thinking about what he’s going to do next. “Ah! What the hell is wrong with you!?” The Noxian then punched Nix in the face with his free hand, it hurt like hell, but Nix didn’t let go, he bit down harder. The Noxian had to pull his hand away to get it out of Nix’s mouth, his hand was bleeding from the bite. Nix smirked and said “You should’ve been paying more att-” Nix was interrupted by a swift kick to his chest, pain shot through his body as he gasped for air. Nix tried to breathe, but quickly found it was painful to breathe. “You little piece of SHIT!” Nix received another kick to the chest, but this one was much harder this time. Nix felt something crunch in his chest, one of his ribs were broken, he had an even harder time breathing now. His breaths were quick and shallow, each breath he took was painful, the Noxian had the biggest grin on his face, he was taking pleasure from Nix’s suffering and Nix was helpless to stop him. He wondered if any of the other aspects ever felt this powerless at one point in their lives, he could hide people in darkness like he hid the Lunari, but then what? He had no magical abilities, he wasn’t skilled with a blade, he knew nothing of combat, he was weak and he knew it. Nix’s chest throbbed in pain as he tried to look up at the Noxian and the first thing he noticed was that the camp was completely empty. Everyone was gone, where did they go? Then he heard it, heard them “Fort da, Fort da, Fort da” The Clara Dolls, they were here, but they were nowhere to be seen. Their voices were awfully loud, however the Noxian acted like he couldn’t hear them, were they just here to make Nix feel worse like they always have? “Freaks like you should know their place!” the Noxian said, it looked like he was going to give Nix another kick. Nix closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, but he heard a loud clang, “what the-” Nix opened his eyes and was surprised to see one of the Clara dolls blocking the kick with a metal staff, that kinda looked like a pin needle “Fort!” the doll said, was it protecting Nix? Why? They’ve never cared for him, Well besides when he was a child. “What the hell is this thing!?” the Noxian said in confusion. The doll then swung it’s staff at the Noxian, which sent him flying to the other side of the camp, the dolls had more power then Nix thought, Three more appeared beside Nix holding the same Pin needle-like staff.  
“Fort!”  
“Fort!”  
“Fort!”  
Nix looked at them, they looked back with that same never-changing smile. One of the Dolls bent over to get a better look at Nix, it looked at his face where the Noxian had punched him, he had a black eye. The doll then gave a slight poke at Nix’s rib, which made him flinch and grit his teeth from the pain, the doll then took notice of his sharp breaths. “Broken” the doll said, did it mean his rib? The other two dolls cut the rope that was tying Nix down with the sharp end of their staffs, which caused him to fall to his hands and knees, pain shot out through his chest he couldn’t even take a breath without feeling hurting. The Dolls helped him to his feet, Nix wanted to ask them why they were helping him, but they interrupted him “run far… that way” a doll pointed outside of the camp. Nix understood what the dolls were trying to do, it was pretty obvious, but Nix still had to ask “why?” the doll that blocked the Noxian’s kick placed a hand on Nix’s cheek, it was could, but smooth like a doll, it said “we know we’re mean to you and sometimes cruel, but only when we know you can handle it, last time… we took it too far… we’re sorry.”  
“That doesn’t mean we’re going to stop.” one doll chimed in  
“Far from it.” said another  
‘Greeeeat’ Nix thought to himself  
“But just because we’re hard on you doesn’t mean we want you to die.” Nix was thrown for a loop, did they really care for him? They did when he was younger before they became cruel, but were they caring for him by being mean to him? If they did, they said anything. It was almost a relief that they didn't want him to die. Nix could stand, but any movement pained him a great deal, he tried to move in the direction the dolls pointed to and had a difficult time doing so. When Nix looked back he saw the dolls were fighting the Noxian soldier, well more like they were toying with him, one doll looked back at Nix and said “when you see him, ask for help!” Nix didn’t know what that meant. Ask who for help? Was someone waiting for him? Nevertheless Nix needed to get out of there, he tried to run even if it hurt. He got to the point where he could see a path, he ran for a good distance away from the camp, he needed to slow down and rest. Nix leaned against a tree, he didn’t sit down because he feared he would be able to get back up again if he did. Nix placed a hand on the left side of his chest, where the pain was, it was tender and putting pressure on it only made it worse. He needed help, but didn’t know where to find it “Veigar…” he said in a soft tone, Nix was confused on why he called out for Veigar, did he miss him? Was he somehow going to be his saving grace? A single tear ran down his face and didn’t notice, then five pillars surrounded him, Nix saw them and panicked. He tried to run between the gaps of the pillars but froze in place, he couldn’t move. “There you are!” that voice sounded familiar, it sounded angry. Nix couldn’t turn his head and see who it was, but he didn’t need to he knew who it was “Veigar.” Nix said, he was relieved to hear Veigar’s voice again, it almost made the pain fade away. “I was a fool to have trusted you with a room, when we get back you’re going back in your cell!” He must have thought Nix was trying to escape, Nix tried to explain, but Veigar wasn’t having any of it. “SILENCE!!! I don’t want to hear any excuses or any lies you’ve made up so I would spare your life.”  
“Veigar I didn’t…” Nix could see that Veigar was hurt, he felt betrayed  
“I SAID SILENC-”  
“I CAN’T BREATH VEIGAR!!!” Nix Screamed while gasping for air from the sharp pain in his chest. Veigar didn’t say anything at first, he was stunned for a moment, then he walked in front of Nix “what do you me-... what happened to your face?” Veigar asked. The anger on Veigar’s face faded as he realized Nix had a black eye and a cut lip. “what … happened?” Veigar asked, the pillars disappeared and Nix fell into Veigar’s arms. Veigar noticed the shortness of breath, He laid Nix down and placed his hand on the left side of Nix’s chest, Nix flinched from the pressure. It was then Nix remembered what the dolls told him to do ‘when you see him, ask for help’ they said, Nix thought it would be fine to trust them this once.  
“H-help me…I can’t breathe,” Nix said weakly. Veigar became worried, realizing what he was doing, he let anger blind him and it hurt Nix… he hurt Nix. Without thinking Veigar placed his hand on Nix’s cheek, Nix looked up at Veigar surprised, he didn’t mind, in fact, it felt nice. Veigar wasn’t wearing his big metal gauntlet, he must’ve been in a hurry. Nix placed his hand on top of Veigar’s. He couldn’t tell you why, but feeling Nix’s touch made him happy, that weird feeling in Veigar’s chest was back and stronger than ever. ‘What is this feeling?... why can’t I control it?’ Veigar thought to himself ‘why does he make me feel this way?’  
Nix didn’t know what he was feeling, but it wasn’t bad, and a little familiar, he didn’t want it to stop.  
“V-Veigar I-”  
“HEY!!!”  
Both Veigar and Nix looked in the direction the voice was coming from, a little bit down the path was the Noxian soldier covered in blood, he was holding his own arm. Nix was worried and confused, weren’t the Clara Dolls supposed to deal with him so Nix could getaway? What happened? Did he overpower them? That didn’t seem likely.  
“Dax…” Veigar growled, Nix looked at Veigar, of course, Nix knew that this Dax knew about Veigar, but he did know that Veigar had information about him.  
“You know him Veigar?” Nix asked Veigar glared at Dax for a short moment then said “I killed some of his bandit friends, they were terrorizing some the Villages in my territory, so I made an example of them, and one of the leaders was his brother.” that’s right, Veigar didn’t care much for bandits and warlords, however, Nix didn’t like the fact that Veigar was killing anyone, but the more Nix thought about it the more he realized that some of those bandits probably killed some innocent people during some of their raids, saving the nearby Villages from future deaths. Veigar was helping people and he didn’t even know it. Nix knew Veigar wasn’t evil. “I’M FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!” Dax said Veigar moved his hand to Nix’s back and shoulder and held him close. Dax took note of this and didn’t waste any time making his anger known “OH! SO NOT ONLY ARE YOU A WEAK LITTLE SHIT, YOU’RE A FAGGOT TO, YOU’RE DISGU-” Veigar had enough of Dax and blasted him with a wave of dark magic knocking him back. It was Veigar's turn to let his anger known, he picked up his staff and pointed it at Dax, the staff glowed with dark powers. “SILENCE YOUR TONGUE OR I WILL SILENCE IT FOR YOU!!!!! If you think I will let this go unpunished then you’re a fool!!.” Dax tried to stand up and charge Veigar, only for Veigar to knock him back down. “DID I SAY YOU COULD STAND!!?” Veigar yelled, Dax groaned from the pain, that last attack hit a little harder than the one before. Nix didn’t care about Dax, he just wanted to go back to the castle and lay down. Nix pulled at Veigar’s arm and said “Veigar… just let him go.” Veigar gave Nix a shocked look “What!? But isn’t he the one who did this to you!? I won’t let this go unpunished!!! Dax has been a thorn in my side for too long!!”  
“Veigar...Please...just let it go…” Nix pleaded, Veigar looked at Nix and lowered his staff, “this shouldn’t have happened...” he said. Veigar blamed himself for what happened and hated himself for it, Nix could see it. Just a moment ago Veigar was about to throw Nix back in his cell for trying to escape, only to find out that he was kidnapped by some crazy Noxian soldier. Veigar tried to hurt Nix and regretted it, “It’s okay Veigar, it’s not your fault.” Nix said without thinking, Veigar looked at Nix with a somber look “This isn’t your fault…” Nix continued. Veigar was both confused and amazed by Nix’s kindness and how he can be so kind in a situation like this. Beaten, bruised, and a broken rib and he was more concerned about Veigar well being. Veigar didn’t get it at all. “Please... let’s just go back to the castle...I’m very tired...” Nix said. His voice was weak and his tone was soft, if he could he would fall asleep right there. Veigar paused for a moment and said “Okay.” in that same soft tone that Nix used. Veigar picked Nix up bridal style, but he didn’t complain he was too tired, he was impressed that Veigar was strong enough to pick anyone up. Vegar started to walk back the way he came from holding Nix tightly.  
“Aren’t I heavy?” Nix asked  
“A little, but don’t worry about it, just relax for now.” Veigar said  
Nix didn’t argue, he did as he was told, he lend his head on Veigar’s shoulder, thinking he needed to watchout for the spikes on his robe, only to realize that Veigar wasn’t wearing his robe, but had on what he wore when they were in the library. Nix wondered how he missed something like that, Veigar did have on his hat though. Despite the pain he was in, Nix was quite comfortable, he could doze off right in Veigar’s arms, that actually sounded pretty good to him, then he heard Dax groan. Nix managed to get a glimpse at Dax, he sat up and just gave Veigar and Nix a death glare. The dolls were lined up behind Dax one by one without him noticing. They looked at Nix like they were trying to get some kind of approval from him, he knew what they wanted and he gave it to them, Nix nodded his head giving them the approval they wanted. The Dolls were delighted, they grabbed Dax covering his mouth and quickly dragged him back into the forest with ease, one stayed and winked at Nix before joining the other. Nix paid it no mind, he was too tired to even care, he just dozed off to sleep in Veigar’s arms.

Back on the Shadow Isles, a tower stood tall among the ruins of a grand palace it was once a part of, inside was the Scarlet witch along with her right hand Dorothy. Hecate was writing what looked to be runes on the floor with a piece of chuck. Hecate was at the bottom of the tower in a candle lit room, Dorothy was close by holding a goblet of blood “Mistress, I have what you’ve requested.” Dorothy said, Hecate looked delighted upon hearing that and took the goblet of blood, she dipped her finger in the blood and licked it. “Mmm, virgin’s blood. Bless your heart you do love me~” Hecate said, Dorothy blushed at the sentiment and gave a smile. Hecate placed the goblet in the center of the rune circle. “Now, all we have to do is wait for Delilah.” Hecate said. Delilah was the witch of lies, gossip, rumors, and secrets; she was charged with retrieving a piece of Mordekaiser’s armor. Dorothy had her doubts “My Mistress? Why have you trusted Delilah with this task? And what of the Black Rose? She’s not just going to let us take what we need.”  
Hecate giggle at Dorothy’s question  
“My my Dorothy, I didn’t think you’d be the jealous type~” Hecate said, Dorothy blushed intensely. “N-no my Mistress, i-it’s just that…” Dorothy gathered her composure and spoke again. “LeBlanc has ruined any plans we’ve taken against Noxus. Her illusions has cost us a great number of our forces-” Dorothy was interrupted  
“Illusions are lies given form and lies are my domain.” A voice said, A woman was standing at the entrance of the tower, she looked like a priestess, her hood covered her eyes only showing her twisted smile, she had long blonde hair, her lips were a deep cherry red, and her outfit was all gray. “Well speak of the devil, Delilah~ I trust you have what I need?” Hecate said, Delilah clapped her hands together eager to please “oh yes! Here my goddess, take my gift.” then A huge flower bloomed on the floor in front of Hecate, there was a mouth in the center of it, it giggled and laughed then it stuck out its tongue to reveal Mordekaiser’s helmet. Hecate smiled and picked it up, as soon as she did the flower withered away and vanished.  
“The helm of Mordekaiser, this will be more than enough.” Hecate said as she placed the helm next to the goblet. Dorothy still had her doubts about all this, they had tried this before at the cost of one of their own.  
“My Mistress are you sure this is wise?” Dorothy said “we have tried to summon Mordekaiser before and lost one of our own.” she continued  
“Yes.. The Nutcracker witch, her loss was tragic, but this time is different.” Hecate said, she then held out both of her hands, Dorothy took a hold of one and Delilah took the other, the two then took each other’s hand, making a circle.  
“My Sisters, Walpurgis night is almost upon us, and our King of night will be ours. The night will be ours.”  
“Hail the Scarlet witch!” said both Dorothy and Delilah  
Hecate was ambition ran deep, her plans with the aspect of Night will most likely end in blood shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so this is just an update, that chapter 6 is on its way, it's just slow going (life stuff) and hopefully, it will be out soon^^
> 
> another update Chapter 6 is still slow going, but I hope to get it out soon, I want to finish this story I really do, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I do hope you enjoy it^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's finally here, hope you enjoy^^

Nix found himself back at home with the Lunari, he knew he was dreaming. He never had a lucid dream before, it was a bit weird for him at first, everything was so surreal. He looked around and didn’t see anybody which he found odd, he was alone. Nix walked around for a bit to try and find someone then he saw something odd, it was a yordle at least it looked like a yordle, whoever this was had white fur, wore a black sweater and gray pants, they had on socks, but no shoes, they also wore a red nightcap and weirdly they had a tail, it looked like a cow’s tail, and it was very long. This “yordle” was laying back with his hands behind his head relaxing on top of a big pink bubble. Nix tried to say hello or something to try and get his attention, but the other yordle spoke first. “Well, that was quick, taking a late afternoon nap are we?” Nix was confused, was he expecting him? In his own dream? Nix just thought this was someone he dreamed up, but this yordle did look familiar. It felt like Nix knew him, but he didn’t know where or who he was, so Nix just simply asked. “Um… who are you?” the yordle looked offended and jumped off the bubble, he towered over Nix, if he was a yordle he was very tall for one. Nix was a little intimidated “You don’t remember me!?” he asked, Nix was beyond confused. Was he supposed to know who this is?  
“S-Should I remember you? I don’t even know you…” Nix said nervously, the other yordle just looked frustrated “Oh no I guess you shouldn’t remember me, I’m only the one who took you up to Mount Targon so you could be an aspect.”  
Nix didn’t know what he was talking about, as far as Nix knew, he has always been the aspect of Night as long as he can remember. “Um, when was this?” He asked  
“When you were an… infant… oh, I guess you wouldn’t remember that would you…” An infant!? this stranger took Nix to Mount Targon when he was an infant!?  
“So what? You kidnapped me!?”  
“What!? NO! Geez…” Nix was now more confused than before, did he just for his parents give their permission? That would explain how he ended up with the Lunari. Now that Nix thought about it, he’s never been to Bandle much. Although he did spend most of his childhood there, he would visit his birthplace every now and again just to see someone he cared about and sometimes they would come to see him. Nix liked those moments, he liked it when Aster came to visit… if only he didn’t come to visit then. That day and what happened, it killed Nix’s sprit, the day he lost Aster. He hated himself for that, but at the same time what could he do? He was powerless to stop them, but still, there must have been something he could have done.  
“Anyway!” said the other yordle, Nix snapped his attention back at the odd looking Yordle.  
“I’m Ezkeil, Ezkeil Nights lord of the Dream World.” Lord of the Dream World? So what? Was Nix talking to some kind of Eldritch god? That wouldn’t make sense, although if Ezkeil really did have dominion over dreams that would explain how Nix is lucid dreaming. Nix wanted to ask him why he was here, but Ezkeil spoke up first. “You’re lucky you know, we thought you abandoned us.”  
“We?” Nix asked “what do you mean?” Ezkeil stared at Nix with a frustrated look  
“What do you mean what do I mean!? The Yokai! You’re our Aspect!” Yokai? Nix has never heard the term before, what was a Yokai? And he was their Aspect and not the Lunari’s? “I-I’m not the Lunari’s Aspect? But I’ve been with them for so long, t-they’re even the ones who told me I was an Aspect… I keep them hidden.” Nix said in a shaken voice. Ezkeil just sighed then said “the Lunari already have an Aspect...and you’re not it.” Nix didn’t know what to say, did he just waste his life away? Could things have been different? He wouldn’t have suffered by the hands of the Solari and Aster would still be alive. Did Aster die for nothing? Did he die because of Nix’s stupidity? Would he be here talking to a… a yokai? Why was he an Aspect if he wasn’t going to do it right? “Some of us thought you betrayed us,” Ezkeil said putting his hand on Nix’s shoulder, Nix pushed it away as soon as Ezkeil touched him. Ezkeil was taken aback but continued “The other Yokai lords wanted you dead, but your little friend told us otherwise and explained what was going on. We have hope for you once again.” Little friend? What did he mean? And what or who are the Yokai lords?  
“Are you a Yokai Lord?” Nix asked  
“Yes, ruler of the Dream World and king of the Baku.” Ezkeil said with some excitement in his voice, he hoped that Nix now understood what he was and what he was supposed to do.  
“Baku?” Nix said as he raised an eyebrow.  
“A dream eating Yokai.”  
“And what’s a Yokai?” when Nix said that, the smile on Ezkeil’s face vanished and even looked disappointed. “If you have to ask that, we have a long way to go,” Ezkeil began to think that this was a lost cause, he would hate to do anything forceful, but if things don’t go as planned he just might have to.  
“That doesn’t answer my question.” Nix wasn’t in the mood to deal with this after what he just learned, but if he was supposed to be the “Yokai’s” Aspect he might as well learn what they are and what they do.  
“The Yokai are the reason the unexplained exists.” Ezkeil explained “We are the cause of so many phenomenons.” Nix raised an eyebrow “what do you mean?” he asked, Ezkeil actually kinda happy to explain this, it was clear that he was proud to be a yokai.  
“Well for example, say you got lost and no matter what you do you can’t find where you’re going, that’s the work of a yokai, or you see a flaming wheel with the face a monk sucking the lifeforce of any living thing that gets to close, that’s a yokai, well a Wa nyūdō to be exact.” Nix thought the yokai sounded horrible, were yokai just monsters? Do they just hurt and feed off of people? Nix had to wonder, if there were bad yokai then maybe there were good ones, like there good and bad humans or good and bad yordle, so Nix asked “Are there any good yokai?” Ezkeil was taken aback by the question as if he did understand the question. “Uuuuh, what do you mean by good?” Nix was confused, did he not understand what good was? “You know, good and evil, doing things for the right reasons instead of doing them for the wrong ones.” Nix said, Ezkeil just become more confused by the statement, it was as if he didn’t understand the concept of right and wrong. “I don’t know what you’re saying, is this a human concept?” Ezkeil asked, Nix didn’t know what to say or do, did Ezkeil really not know what good and evil are? It must be a Yokai’s way of doing things, it must not be evil if you don’t know what it is. Nix just decided to change the question altogether. “Is there a yokai that helps people and benefits others?” Ezkeil scratched the back of his head, he struggled with the question, but understood it, “uuh, yeah... a Noppera bō” Ezkeil said  
“And what’s that?”  
“A type of faceless ghost that goes around scaring people, mostly travelers or people on the road.” Ezkeil said this as if it wasn’t a big deal, which scaring people isn’t that bad, but at the sametime it wasn’t helpful. Nix was just frustrated “how does that help anyone?” Nix said, his tone giving away his anger. “I’m not done.” Ezkeil said “the Noppera bō have been known to guide travelers to where they need to go, or scare off bandits, thugs, cutthroats, thieves, and murderers.” That sounded a bit better, from what Nix heard these Noppera-whatever, just like to prank people by scaring them, and never going beyond that. They sounded like a playful bunch. Nix was about to ask a question, but Ezkeil answered it as if he already knew what he was going to say. “Most Yokai are very mischievous by nature, while others are cold blooded killers, because of this, we sometimes butt-heads. It is the Aspect of Night’s duty to unite us and lead us. You are our salvation.” He was meant to untie the yokai and lead them? This was hard for Nix to accept, there was still one thing that remained unanswered, why was Ezkeil here?  
“Ezkeil right? Why are you here?”  
“To find out why you spent so much time with the Lunari and what you were doing, so I guess I came looking for answers.”  
Why? The answer was clear to Nix, almost common sense to him, and did he just come here just for that? It seems like a lot of trouble just to get to this point, but Nix answered regardless, something told him he would regret it if he didn’t “it… felt right… it felt… naturally… I felt at home.” Ezkeil gave an understanding nod, “now I see,” Ezkeil said, he then hopped on another dream bubble. Was that it? Is that all Ezkeil wanted? For Nix this has been one confusing thing on top of another, he wanted to ask another question, but he was afraid that it would cause more confusion. “So… um, I’m still confused about some things…” Nix said  
“You’re wondering if that’s all I came here for, right?”  
Nix noded, a little glad that he didn’t have to explain himself, Ezkeil laid back on the bubble and said “Well, you little friend explained to us Yokai Lords, the reason you were with the Lunari for so long is that you were paying off the debt we owe them.” Nix raised an eyebrow, did the Lunari have connections with the yokai? And who was this “little friend” that Ezkeil keeps talking about? The more Nix asked for an answer the more questions he got, which is what he was afraid of, but still, he continued. “The Lunari know of the yokai?” Nix asked  
“Of course, many yokai rely on the moon. It gives us life and power, We most likely would not exist without it. The Lunari are our connection to the moon, Which is why I can see why you were with them. It’s not the night without the moon and stars.” Ezkeil said, is that why Nix always felt at home with the Lunari? What Ezkeil said made sense, the moon and the night are never apart, and if Yokai are beings of the night it makes sense for them to look to the moon for power. Was that why Nix was drawn to the Lunari? Because he was drawn to the moon? Nix was deep in thought when he heard a familiar giggle, he turned and saw the missing doll. Was she the “little friend” Ezkeil was talking about? The moment Nix saw her, she turned and ran. “Hey!” Nix said as he ran after her, Ezkeil noticed this and tried to stop him, but ended up falling off the dream bubble and falling flat on his face. “Ow…” The missing doll turned a corner and disappeared, Nix followed her thinking she’ll be just around the corner, but when he tried to turn the corner like the doll did, he bumped into someone. This person wrapped his arms around Nix, like he was giving him a hug. At first Nix didn’t know who this person was and wanted to push him away, but he heard an all too familiar voice.  
“Whoa there Nixy, where’s the fire?”  
Nix stopped, frozen in place, his eyes started to tear up, feelings of regret and sorrow mixed together, alongside a small amount of happiness.  
“Aster..” Nix said as tears rolled down his face.  
“Who else?” Aster said as happy as can be. Nix almost didn’t believe it and questioned if this really was Aster or something he just dreamed up, Ezkeil was real enough, so why couldn’t Aster?  
“A-are you real? I mean, is it really you?” Nix asked, his voice trembling. Aster smiled. “I’m as real as the night is black.” he said, holding Nix tightly. Nix also had his arms around Aster, afraid to let him go, he sobbed into Aster’s chest, he thought he would never see him again.  
“Were… were you there before? In my dream I mean.”  
“Yeah... I missed you, I missed you a lot.” Aster said, there was a softness to his tone, gentle, and comforting. Nix didn’t have the words to speak, he stumbled on his words, each time he tried to talk, only more sobs could be heard. One word did manage to escape his mouth.  
“Sorry…” Nix said his voice was shaken and weak. Aster patted the back of Nix’s head. “It’s not your fault Nixy, If I could I would do it again. I wasn’t going to let those Solari bastards take you again.”  
“I didn’t ask you to do that, I didn’t ask you to pretend to be me… I didn’t ask you to die for me!” Nix said through his sobs  
“I Know, but I love too much to let you suffer like that again… I was afraid… if they took you again, it would’ve been the last time… I was scared I was going to lose.”  
After hearing that, he didn’t know why, but Nix only felt rage. He couldn’t accept that, Nix pushed Aster away. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” Aster was shocked, but not surprised by Nix’s response. “Each time you come to Mount Targon to come see me, I was always worried it would be the last time. I was afraid that you would die because of me!!... and then you did, because you wanted to go off and play hero.” There was fury in Nix’s voice, he couldn’t control himself, the anger just swirled inside him, the dolls started to appear, they laughed and mocked like they normally do. Nix didn’t care, he was too angry to care, he wanted to be angry.  
“Do you know what I went through after you died? I hated myself for the longest time. Other members of the Lunari had to keep an eye on me so I wouldn’t take my own life! I wanted to die Aster! I fell into despair, but this time you weren’t there to make it better, instead YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF IT!!!” After Nix was finished there was silence, even the dolls were quiet, some even seemed impressed. They knew what Nix went through of course, so why they were so shocked is a bit of a mystery, maybe they just thought he didn’t have the guts.  
A moment passed, the rage subsided and more tears flowed from Nix’s face, he fell to his knees wiping the tears from his face. He was a mess. The dolls disappeared the moment Nix fell to his knees. “What am I doing?” Nix said through his sobs “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry...” Nix’s voice was weak and soft in tone, Aster gave his life for his and he went ahead and said all those awful things. Aster just stood there, he kneeled down and he put his hand on Nix’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I put you through that Nixy.” Nix just pushed Aster hand away and said “don’t… just...don’t” Aster just nodded, he had a sadden look on his face, it was the first time Nix had seen him so sad, normally Aster always had a happy go lucky attitude, he always new how to put a smile on Nix’s face.  
“So it’s over then?” Aster asked  
“I think it’s been over for a long time now.”  
“I see… we had a lot of good times though didn’t we?”  
“...yeah we did…”  
“Ha, one hell of a break up I will say that.” Nix wanted to say something, but beat him to it “He’s cute you know, I can see why you like him.” Nix was confused, did he mean Veigar?  
“I-I don’t-”  
“Well I’ll let you get back to him and tell him he’s a lucky Yordle. See ya around Nixy”  
And just like that Nix wake up, the pain on the side of his chest reminded him of what happened before he fell asleep, he had almost forgotten that he had a broken rib,but the pain wasn’t as bad it was a lot worse before, but now it was light enough for him to slip back into sleep, although he was hesitant. Nix didn’t want to talk to that Ezkeil guy or see Aster right, he turned to his left and to his surprise he saw Veigar clinging to his arm, it looked like he had what he had on when they were in the library. Seeing Veigar’s face made Nix feel at ease. Then Veigar’s eye’s began to open, he blushed when he realized the situation he was in. Nix smiled at him and said “hey.”  
“H-hey.” Veigar said returning Nix’s smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, but unfortunately, this may be the last chapter for a while. Do to Coivd things here have been very stressful, I also have to focus on my online classes. 
> 
> The next chapter is already in the making and I will be working on from time to time, but it won't be as much as I would like, I thank you all for waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi^^ so one thing I should explain is Veigar never really captured any cities, that's just what he thinks is going on in his mind, Veigar tries to do evil, but always comes up a little short (heehee) and ends up doing things that help all the near be villages, of course they play along, just to make sure Veigar continues doing what he's doing.


End file.
